


Season's Greetings

by pyrocitor



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocitor/pseuds/pyrocitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of shorts I wrote over the Xmas holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://firsttimeinfrozen.tumblr.com/post/71491370599/imagine-if-elsa-refused-to-go-to-sleep-for-a-few-nights).

Sighing, Elsa delicately placed the pen upon her desk; a trait she’d become more than accustomed to these past few days, and the weight had begun to show. She could feel the sluggish throb, pounding behind her eyes once more, becoming more ragged after each distracting thud landed against her forehead. Her fingers ached. Her hand, her arm, her entire body, just ached from days of work without pause, and although the work needed to be finished, Elsa just couldn’t feel to work anymore. She lifted up her fingers slowly, rubbing her temples in a feeble attempt to stave off the pain in her head and prevent her eyes from closing.

Her mind, overworked and drained, could only curse at this point, helpless at the prospect of doing anything but procrastination.  _‘Why is being royal such a pain in the—‘_

**Thud.**

Elsa spun around as well as she was able in the sturdy wooden chair. Either that was the door or she needed sleep more than she realised.

**Thud. Thud.**

Tentatively, she called to the intruder; “Who’s there?”

**Thud.**

“It’s open…”

Both doors swung effortlessly open, and a mess of bright clothing and strawberry-blonde hair raced towards Elsa in a flurry. And without the utterance of a sound, the blonde was scooped into an overwhelming embrace.

“Anna,”

“You promised.”

“Anna…”

“You. Promised.”

Elsa sank into her sister and ran her arms around the slender waist, though the work demanded accomplishment, there was something so cold about breaking a promise with Anna. And Elsa knew cold. “… I’m sorry.”

Almost immediately Anna returned to her confident demeanour, attempting to scold her sister (though never sincere, negativity wasn’t something she preferred) but giving up when she noticed that Elsa had sunk back to her chair and returned to work. Though the Queen looked tired, and ragged – there was still something so magnificent about her, an aura of elegance she always upheld. It was the thing that beckoned Anna’s curiosity every time they were together: she was even clumsy in style.

“You’re making me tired just looking at all this work.” She begged at her sister, her worrying consistent and steady since the work had been thrust on the Queen.

“Anna, please. I have to concentrate.”

“Or, or – you’ll love this – you can sleep.”

Elsa sighed once more, her head moving in one lethargic move to let her eyes meet Anna’s in an icy glare. But Anna only responded with that sweet, gentle gaze she reserved only for her sister. In just one look she knew that Elsa was won over.

“Anna—“

“Elsa!” She interrupted, delighted that she’d triumphed.

“Anna; I can’t. I—“

Anna disrupted her again; “You can.” She proclaimed, her heart soaring as she drew closer. “You can… With me.”

The Queen’s fragile white cheeks flushed at this, and the corners of her lips quivered. Smiling, Anna took her sister’s face in her hands and leaned down to her, pressing her lips against the cold, pulsing forehead – hearing Elsa’s soft breath escape her as it happened.

“Anna,”

“Yeah?”

“There’s no one who can entice me quite like you.”

Anna grinned, working her hands across her sister to meet with Elsa’s, “I know.”


	2. Concupiscence

“Elsa?” The sound resonated off the clear, white surfaces in the Queen’s room, and she lifted her head from her pillow, turning over to face the roof of her four-posted bed - but instead being greeted by shadowed copper braids.

“Go to bed.” She sighed, pulling the sheets over as she shifted back onto her side. Though her body ached from fatigue; every afterglow second of this moment excited her, just as they had when they were both children. Lifting weary eyes, she summoned the strength to push Anna away. Only for her to come biting back.

“Come on, Elsa, I’m bored.” Anna whined, then straddled her sister, extending her arm and continuously flicking her in the ear until she was dismissed.

In response, Elsa sat up lethargically and leaned over to press her forehead against the princess’ - her arms shifted and gripped the slender waist of her potentate so harshly that Anna uttered a whimper, and her own arms found Elsa’s neck. “That’s not my problem.” The Queen finally spoke, her supple mouth searching the young girl’s jawline through closed eyes.

It took Anna a few seconds to compose herself enough to offer a breath-filled, husky reply: “I’ll make it your problem.”

Her sister chuckled, and her lips gingerly made their way down to the neck of their devotee. “There’s my issue…” She spoke between attentive endearments; “You already have.” She dragged the girl from her lap, and laid her across the bed disorderly as she returned her lips to the exposed neck, the only sound being Anna’s isolated gasping, as she drew in freezing breaths. It seemed, even though the darkness signified otherwise – the night was still young.


End file.
